For people with limited strength and/or mobility, such as the elderly, the ability to dress independently is of prime concern. Often, many of these people find putting on stocking and socks, particularly compression and orthopedic stockings, very challenging in part due to their relatively remote location on the body. The problem is further compounded by the design of compression and orthopedic stockings which, by their nature, are very constrictive and difficult to spread over one's foot.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that allows someone with limited strength and/or mobility to retain their ability to dress independently. The device should preferably facilitate putting on socks and stocking, especially compression and orthopedic stockings. It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention.